


Potions and Snitches

by LittleMissNovella



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-11-27
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2017-10-26 14:44:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 2,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/284485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissNovella/pseuds/LittleMissNovella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: 100 word drabbles on Severus and Harry. Could be on apprentice, mentor, severitus, adoption, and teacher. Not slash, Please r&r!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. JKR does.

He knows that he should be in pain. Pain for the fact that his beloved best friend just died and the fact that Dumbledore, and Voldemort used him.

But Severus, is more in anger that in pain. He heard Dumbledore telling Hagrid to gather Harry Potter, to be send to the Dursleys. And then he heard Minerva confirm his thoughts on a certain person. He heard that the Dursleys were the worst sort of people to be ever left with a child.

He always knew that Petunia would end up being a monster.

He left immediately to go find the Potter's house in Godric Hollows. He will raise the boy. Only because he knew exactly what Dumbledore was condemning that boy too. A life filled with misery.

 _And he won't let that happen_.


	2. Cares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My thoughts about Severus Snape actually caring about Harry Potter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Are you kidding me, I don't own Harry Potter, cause if I did, Severus Snape would have been like this. Nope, this is not mine, J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter.

.

First rule that Slytherins tend to learn are to hide their emotions and to lie whenever, something that truly matters (like the truth) that can easily manipulate that person.

Severus Snape might have lied to Albus Dumbledore that day.

Professor Snape might be one of the meanest, nastiest professor to Harry Potter. But he has a heart and he really does care about Harry.

So maybe in the end of the day not everything he does for Lily. He does it to protect Harry and make sure that in the end that Harry doesn't die.

He does everything cause he does care about Harry Potter.

And guess what? Albus Dumbledore knows that.

.

And someday, maybe, Harry Potter will know that as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments!


	3. First Halloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> See the summary in the beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See the disclaimer at the first chapter.

Drabble 3: First Halloween

.

...

.

Severus Snape took three years to find a very dirty and smelly Harry Potter in a cupboard at the Dursleys. He decided then and there to disregard any damn rules that Albus Dumbledore told him about Harry Potter.

He was so disgusted at how disregarding and abusive the Dursleys were to Harry. He later found out that his son had broken rib bones and a very small stomach.

But after having Harry (adopted by blood potion) for at least three years, he finally decided that his son could go trick or treating in the Muggle neighborhood of London. Where they lived.

"Now, Harry remember the rules! One, you must be polite. Two, you must put all your candy in your Halloween bag. And three, you may only eat at least three candies tonight" said Severus in a stern voice.

Harry pouted, he really wanted to have more than three pieces of candies, but he was lucky, because this year he got to pick out the costume for Halloween.

Harry finally got his dad to put on his batman cape, while he told his dad he must put on his bat wings.

Severus Snape did not find it amusing that his son made him wear a bat costume, but he couldn't help but smile at his son's enthusiasm for Halloween.

Years later, Harry will find out that his father had a better costume than the muggle costume of a bat. His dad could turn into an actual bat.

But that discovery will be in another story, for as of now, Harry was happily enjoying his candies and then fell asleep after hearing a wonderful story about pirates and mayham.

This was the first night that Harry will never dream of the green light or the Dursleys again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter. 
> 
> I wrote this for the gameofcards 100 word-drabble challenge on LJ.

One of all the unexpected things that happened to Professor Snape this was the first. 

Harry Potter was sorted into Slytherin. 

He seemed so small and tiny. And Professor Snape could have sworn he saw Potter sneak food into his pocket. 

He would have to go figure out whether Potter was abused. 

After forcing Potter to go into the hospital wing and got evidence for the abuse, he saw another unexpected thing. 

He couldn't wait to mentor Potter.

After all, Potter seemed to be more like how Secerus was when he was younger. And he'll make sure Potter survives especially this year.


	5. I Thought You Knew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Albus POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, JKR owns Harry Potter. Once again written for gameofcards challenge at lj.

"I thought you knew the truth," Professor Snape started telling Albus Dumbledore.

"The truth about what?" Albus Dumbledore replied.

“About Harry Potter and his suppose family is doing to him,” replied Professor Snape, “and I am going to adopt that boy.”

Severus Snape left before Albus Dumbledore responded back to this. Albus was happy that Severus Snape was truly seeing what Harry Potter is and is not his father.

He’ll go investigate the claim of abuse that Severus told him. But first, he had to go and help Severus adjust his rooms in the dungeons.

Maybe not all his plans are going to plan. However, Albus did have twinkles in his eyes when he saw two weeks later how Severus and Harry were adjusting to each other. Maybe this was a start of something good.


	6. But Now He's Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> another drabble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't Harry Potter, JKR does. Written for gameofcards at lj.

He never truly felt like he had a home. Harry Potter was an orphan boy, and his family made sure to remind him of that every day. Then he came to Hogwarts and felt like he was home. The thing is he had to go back to his dreaded family. He doesn’t want to go back to them. They always made him feel miserable. 

Problem was after Albus Dumbledore told him he couldn’t stay at Hogwarts he ran into the most dreaded professor he knew. Professor Snape. He knows Professor Snape will never believe him when he tells him that he doesn’t want to go home. He’s crying and Professor Snape will make fun of him for that. 

Except Professor Snape does the opposite that he expects. He feels Professor Snape taking his arm leading him back to the headmaster’s office. They are both currently arguing about Harry’s right to stay at Hogwarts. 

In the end, Harry Potter gets to stay at his home. He truly feels like he’s home again.


	7. Drabble 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> another drabble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Harry Potter, JKR does. Once again written for gameofcards challengea at lj.

"Would you have said yes if you'd known?" Harry Potter askes Professor Snape this questions. This question lingers in his mind. 

He knows that if he had known about the abuse Harry Potter had to go through he would have said yes to take him away. He would have told Albus Dumbledore the harm that he had to go through. In many ways if he had known to not let his own prejudice to cloud his judgement, he would have done good and helped Harry Potter. 

He didn’t and in many ways this falls under his regrets of how he acted in his life. He wished he went back in time to advise himself to not let his anger cloud his judgement. But it is too late for that.


	8. Drabble 8: They Both Agreed This Was The Only Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> new drabble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, JKR does. Once agian written for gameofcards challenge at lj.

Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape both agreed that this was the only way that Harry Potter could be taken care of. They both heard the wills of James Potter and Lily Potter, but they couldn't leave Harry Potter to be taken care of by his second godfather, Severus Snape.

"I don't know if I can take care of him," Severus told Albus earlier that day.

Albus decided with Severus permission to leave Harry Potter with his aunt and uncle. His own flesh and blood will help with the blood wards.

They both hoped that this solution would be fine for everyone. That way Severus Snape can still spy when Lord Voldemort will come back.


	9. Drabble 9: Yes, There Will Be Tension

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new drabble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, JKR does. Once again written for gameofcards challenge at lj.

No one expected this to be easy. At first it felt like he was in hell. Why did Dumbledore have to give the professor who hated him the whole time parental control? Harry wasn't used to having an adult tell what he can and can't do. Albus Dumbledore told Harry that everything will be alright. That he shouldn't worry and that Professor Snape wouldn't use him for a potion ingredient.

If only that wasn't the case.

Harry expected that Professor Snape would be hard on him. Not the same harshness that he got used to at the Dursley. But a different kind of harshness.

However, later on Harry learned what Professor Snape was trying to really do. And he learned that like all parents, that Professor Snape cares about him.


	10. Drabble 10: He'll Make It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> new drabble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, JKR does. Once again written for gameofcards challenge at lj.

Professor Snape did not expect his ward, Harry Potter to get hurt. Out of all the stupid things that dunderhead ward did was to fall during the game. He told Harry many times not to do reckless acts but his ward tended to not think with his brain.

He ran from the Quidditch pitch to the hospital ward. He knows that thinking that Harry Potter won't make it irrational, but he's worried. He keeps walking back and forth waiting from the new from Madame Pomfrey or at least knows which potions his ward needs to take.

Madame Pomfrey walks up to him to let him know that Harry Potter will make it. Professor Snape stops walking back and forth and takes Harry's hand to squeeze it while watching him.

Later on, Madame Pomfrey will close the curtains to give some privacy to the two people and Albus Dumbledore will walk up to see his potions professor sleeping next to Harry while holding his hand.

No one else needs to know the truth, but Albus clearly sees how much Professor Snape cares for Harry Potter. Even if Professor Snape would deny that to his face.


	11. Drabble 11: Daddy's, is really Batman!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Also known as: my father can turn into a bat! In which, Harry discovers that his daddy is real-life version of Batman! (Sequel to My First Halloween)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since PharaohsLoyalMagician asked and requested this, I decided to write a sequel to drabble 3. 
> 
> Also, don't own Harry Potter.

When Harry was six years old, his adaptive father, or daddy as he likes to call him allowed him to go to trick and treat in London. Harry really wanted his daddy to dress up as Batman, but daddy said no already. So Harry decided the next best thing: a bat costume!  If daddy didn’t want to dress as Batman, then he’ll make his daddy wear that instead. And daddy did.

Harry is now 11 years old and started in Hogwarts. He surprised his daddy and got sorted into Hufflepuff (it didn’t shock Harry so much, even though the sorting hat also considered him for Slytherin). If anything, Harry is the most Slytherin-Hufflepuff mix in the first place. He could figure out when he was younger to get his daddy to give him extra treats (or maybe that’s more to do with the fact that Severus Snape thought Harry deserved them and didn’t want Harry to remember how the Dursley’s treated him).

Even though, he is a Hufflepuff, every Friday night he’ll spend time in his Daddy’s wings. He always enjoyed helping daddy out with creating a potion. This Friday night was like any other night, where Harry descended to the Slytherin dungeon area towards his father’s office to see how he can help with the portion.

Right when he opened the door he saw his father changing from his human form to another form – a bat! His father was the real-life version of Batman. Harry wasn’t sure what to do. He just allowed his father to fly out to his arms instead. Harry fell asleep after this. He’s sure his father will explain what happened. But he’ll continue to dream about his daddy is real-life version of Batman.

After Harry fell asleep, Severus Snape transformed himself back to human form and tucked his son in his bed. He’ll have a long day tomorrow to explain his animagus form and why Harry can’t tell anyone else about it. He’s sure his son will be able to keep this secret. He bends over to kiss Harry on the check and went to his own bed to fall asleep. He’s tired after teaching so many dunderheads that day for potions, creating potions and changing to his animagus form to discover and infiltrate a random gathering of Death Eaters and their plans to hurt his son.


	12. Drabble 12: Gratitude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Severus Snape should risk his own life to save Harry Potter (he didn’t expect this to happen).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Harry Potter, JKR does!

Drabble 12: Gratitude

* * *

 

Out of all the dunderhead mistakes Potter had to do, this was the one that screwed him up the most. He didn’t expect to see Harry Potter captured and the Dark Lord having fun torturing Potter. This was the worst sort of situation that Severus should be placed in. He had to save the brat from being killed while keeping his triple-agent status a secret. If anything, Severus wanted to strangle the boy himself. Instead, he did the only thing he could really do (risk his own life to save Harry Potter, while calling the order, who hates him).

He didn’t expect Harry Potter to thank him and state how brave he is.

He also didn’t expect this much gratitude from the boy. He turns to leave to go back to the position he was in before, before anyone notices that he was gone and helped the boy escape. He goes back to the snake pit with the courage knowing that the war will end soon and that the boy lives another day.


	13. Drabble 13: Goodbyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus Snape didn’t get the message until it was too late, but the boy had to die in his arms before the war was over. Warning: main character death!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't own HP, JKR does!

Drabble 13: Goodbyes

* * *

 

This isn’t the fate that Severus Snape expected for Harry Potter. He doesn’t realize at the time why Harry Potter was hugging him before the battle started. He told Severus Snape that he was the bravest man he possible knows and that he hopes when the war is over that they could both help each other out. (Severus Snape doesn’t exactly know what that was about until later, until when Harry dies in his arms and the war over). The war sirens were sounded and he knew that the death eaters and the dark lord was approaching around where they were and that everyone will be hurt, including himself and the boy. Not everyone at Hogwarts trusted Severus wanting to help the boy who live instead expecting him to stay with the death eaters. But Harry knew better and persuaded everyone how Severus Snape was a better person and that he was always on their side.

Severus ended up helping Harry fight off the enemies, so many of them. And that was when he saw it. How some random death eater shot out the Avada Kedavra curse and that Harry’s body was on the ground. He never realized what Harry was trying to say about him. He hugged Harry (as he was crying) and realized that this wasn’t the outcome that he wanted. That he wanted Harry to survive the war and grow the friendship that they had (turns out Ginny Weasley was carrying Harry’s child in her belly, and she told him how much Harry wanted them to become a family). In the end, he raises Harry’s son as a grandson he never had. He didn’t realize the message until it was too late.

 


	14. Drabble 14: Beach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First time Severus Snape takes his ward to the beach!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't own HP, JKR does!

Severus Snape was told by Albus Dumbledore that he should take his ward to the beach. He never really knew how Albus Dumbledore sweet talked him to accepting Harry Potter as his ward, but he did. It didn’t help that Harry Potter was always so weird (acting polite, washing dishes, cleaning his house obsessively, and cooking). He wasn’t used to Harry Potter like this. He wondered where the Gryffindor bravery was at. He decided to treat Harry to the beach (not because Albus Dumbledore sweet talked him) but to allow Harry to be out of his house. There was something unnatural going on with Harry, and he wanted to get to the root of it without scaring the boy.

(And then he saw the boy running, shrieking and having fun on the beach, and Severus had to wonder to himself if this was the first time the boy have ever been to a beach (or anywhere his entire life?)

He’ll get to the bottom of finding out what was going through Harry’s head, but for now, he’ll allow his ward to act like the kid he is and to have fun on the beach!


	15. Drabble 15: Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Severus Snape finds a drunk incoherent Harry Potter and goes ahead to nurse him back to health.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't own HP, JKR does!

Drabble 15: Discovery

* * *

 

Severus Snape is amused at all. He had to find Harry Potter drunk and looking like he was drugged out of his mind in the Slytherin dungeon. He’ll have to help fix the Potter boy so that he can punish him.

“I’m nothing – hic – but a screw up! No one – loves – me” Harry told him after he launched his arms around Harry to steady his feet. Severus wanted to know what was going through Harry’s mind.

“My family – hic – don’t love me. They beat me – hurt me – just yesterday Uncle Vernon hurt my ribs,” Harry kept on telling Severus about his home life.

“Such a pretty shade of blue,” he heard Harry stating after drooling on his shirt. Severus was more worried about Harry’s stupor if anything. Seemed like Harry was still out of it. He had to find the potions that will help Harry not be incoherent drunk and figure out what drugs Harry took. And then give him a detention and find Albus Dumbledore.

After giving Harry the potion, he saw that Harry fell asleep in his office. He goes to fetch a blanket.

“20 points from Gryffindor for being drunk idiot, Potter! And 15 points to Gryffindor for coming to me to heal you,” he stated quietly. He had to go find Albus Dumbledore and talk about Harry’s home life. He doesn’t want another kid to go through the abuse he went through when he was younger. It sounded like Harry had a lot worst. Dumbledore had some explaining to do.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments!


End file.
